


Turf (Redux)

by enogk07



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07
Summary: Two weeks after breaking up, Roman shows up unintentionally at Virgil's workplace and Virgil is forced to assist him. [REVISED REPOST OF A STORY THAT I WROTE EARLIER]





	Turf (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747093) by [enogk07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07). 



Virgil Sanders stood in the middle of a crowded Hot Topic, folding shirts on a table and trying hard to focus on the background music. The job was menial and irritating, but at least it helped keep his mind off of things. It was, after all, surely the only place where Roman would never show up.

Or so he thought.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you help me?"

At the sound of his ex's voice, Virgil tightened up and darted to another aisle. He started inspecting the clothes, ensuring that they were in the right order according to size. _Just pretend you don't see him and he'll go away,_ he told himself. But it didn't take long for his facade to be destroyed.

"Wait...Virgil?"

He looked around desperately for any other employees, but found none. He had no choice--he was going to have to help his ex if it killed him. He gritted his teeth and forced a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you there. Can I help you with anything today?"

"Uh...yeah." Roman backed away a little, disturbed by Virgil's extreme friendliness. "I'm just here getting stuff for my costume. Um...do you work here?"

Virgil looked down at his Hot Topic polo shirt and back up at Roman. He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, point taken. So um, do you know where I can find some...skinny jeans?" he asked, double-checking the email on his phone.

"Well, they'd probably be under the sign labeled, 'Men's Jeans,' don't you think?" Virgil deadpanned. He looked up past Roman's head and gave a nod. "You know, the one that's around...ten feet behind you?"

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense," Roman muttered. He turned red and bit his nails.

Virgil smirked and bent down a little, clasping his hands. "Now, do you think you can find your way there on your own, or do I need to help you so you don't get lost?" he said in a babyish voice.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out. I'm sure you know this place better than I do, anyway."

Virgil smirked at hearing that, and escorted Roman past all the dimly lit aisles and wooden racks. They walked in silence for the first couple moments, but when Virgil caught sight of his boss walking past, he remembered that he could get written up if he didn't try to make conversation. So, he decided to make the most of it.

"So, what were you saying about a play?" he asked, voice dripping with faux innocence.

Roman put his hands up. "Okay, okay, I get it, we've never met. Just drop it already. How long have you been working here, anyway?"

"Long enough that I know what it means to be on the job, so knock it off," Virgil said with a lowered voice.

Roman sighed. That was a fair point. But if Virgil was going to play passive aggressive, then Roman was still going to fight back within reason. "It's some modern retelling of Romeo and Juliet. Emo kid falls in love with the hot cheerleader and all that."

"Ah, and I take it you're the emo kid? That sounds like a big role! I'll bet you had to beat out a lot of people to get that, huh?" Virgil asked pointedly.

Roman tightened up. "In a way, yeah. I wouldn't exactly call it the stiffest of competition though. There's a pretty big difference between someone like me who's been acting their whole life and all the other people who...well, haven't." He eyed Virgil up and down.

"Aw, well, too bad for them, huh?"

"Well, I suppose. But, you know, that is kind of how theatre works," he said. And then more quietly, he added, "And anyone who's going to end a relationship over that shouldn't be acting in the first place."

Virgil scowled at that comment, but moments later the two reached the skinny jeans aisle. As Roman shrunk once again, Virgil straightened up. The battle was still neck-in-neck.

Roman approached one of the racks and began shuffling through the clothes. "So I guess I just...take some of these and try them on?" he asked timidly.

Virgil raised his eyebrows again. "Well, I could be wrong, but yes, I believe that's how clothes shopping works."

Roman bowed his head and chose a few jeans in his size indiscriminately. He draped them over his arm and pulled out his phone again. "Okay, so I also need a couple of...plain-colored T-shirts," he read aloud. "Can you tell me where those are?"

"Oh yeah, sure! Let's see...just take two rights, two lefts, another right, two more lefts, and a right and you should be able to find it."

Roman glanced towards the ceiling as he tried to work that out, and finally Virgil broke into a snicker. "It's right ahead of you. C'mon, let's go."

Roman sighed and followed Virgil back the other way. "Okay, so tell me this, total stranger whom I've just met. What compels one to get a job here, anyway?"

"A sudden increase of free time, usually. You know, the kind that comes from not having to be in a relationship with a traitor anymore," Virgil hissed. But then turned to Roman and bent down again. "Why? Do you want a job here? Because if you do, I could certainly put in a good word. Maybe I could even help you prepare for your interview!" he said with forced cheerfulness.

Roman recoiled at that comment and stared straight ahead. "I didn't deserve that," he choked out.

"Yeah, you did," Virgil said as he turned away. He went over to the racks and pulled out several shirts in Roman's size, and threw them all into his ex's arms. "The Fitting Rooms are over to your left," he said before Roman could even speak up again. "Shall I escort you there as well?"

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I need someone to give me an opinion. So sure, why not."

They walked over to the fitting rooms, and Roman went inside. A few minutes later, he came out wearing the first T-shirt and one of the pairs of jeans. He rubbed his arm. "So...do you like it?"

Virgil glanced up at the clock; his shift had been over for two minutes. He turned back to Roman and said with a shrug, "Nah, not really."

Roman's face fell, but he retreated back into the room and returned with a different outfit. "Well...do you like this one?"

Virgil giggled. "Uh, definitely not." Roman turned around and stalked back in the room, and Virgil gave a satisfied smirk.

But when Roman walked out the third time, he said, "Okay, I'm going to ask you one last time what you think of this outfit. But I just want you to keep in mind that I have full power to report you here."

Virgil sighed. "Well, I've been off the clock for the last ten minutes, so there's not too much you can do about the outfit comments. But in any case, I do like what you're wearing now!"

Roman cocked his head. "You do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! I mean, look at you!" Virgil said, sweeping his hand up and down. "You look just like me now!"

Roman took a deep breath, and then stuck his finger out as he inched towards his ex. Virgil widened his eyes; he wasn't expecting fireworks.

"For the last time, that is not what gets someone a role in a show," he growled. "Look, I'm glad the character spoke to you. That's a great start, but that does not mean that you can act, and it does not mean you earned the part. I did. I know how this works, not you."

"Yes, and now you're on my turf," Virgil shot back. "So buy the clothes I told you to buy and get out."

Roman stumbled back and widened his eyes. "But I still have other things to get," he said with a wounded look.

"Okay, so get them. I may be off the clock, but the store's open for another few hours. You're more than welcome to find other employees," Virgil replied coolly.

All of a sudden, Roman didn't seem so angry anymore. He looked around, and dragged Virgil over to an empty part of the store. "Okay, seriously, what is your problem? Look, I tried to be supportive of you when you were confused. I helped you with your audition and made sure you felt comfortable. So why can't you do the same for me?"

"I am doing the same for you! I told you just a few minutes ago that I'd be willing to help you with an interview, remember?" Virgil said with a grin. But when Roman glared at him, his smile dropped.

"But seriously," he went on, "if you have no problem setting me up to be humiliated then I'm more than happy to do the same." He blinked a few times and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Roman's head. He softened a bit more. "Oh, buddy, you...you didn't humiliate yourself." He reached a hand out, but Virgil pulled back.

"Are you kidding? I had no clue what I was doing. Everyone in that room saw me make a complete and utter fool of myself."

"And I give you my word that everyone in that room has been through something similar in the past," Roman insisted. "Look, you put yourself out there, and that's great. And honestly, it was wonderful to see you so excited about something for once."

"Of course it was wonderful!" Virgil snapped. "It just gave you one more reason to see how pathetic I really am."

Roman's face fell, and then he stood to the side and stared off thoughtfully for a few minutes. Finally he spoke again. "Virge...I owe you an apology."

Virgil lowered his head and shrugged, but signaled for Roman to go on.

"I'm sorry for misleading you the way I did. I dragged you to the audition because I thought it would be a fun thing for us to try together. And you don't normally get excited about things, so when I saw that you were really into it I was afraid to burst your bubble." He leaned forward and put both hands on Virgil's shoulders. "I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt. But I see now that in doing so I just made things worse, and I am so, so sorry."

Virgil shook him off, and bolted in the other direction. Roman took half a second to process everything and then ran after his heartbroken ex, leaving the clothes on a bench.

"Hey, Virgil, wait up. I want to talk to you about this!"

But Virgil stood where he was and hunched his shoulders. Roman came up from behind and spun him around.

"Are you mad at me?" Roman asked with wounded eyes.

Reluctantly, Virgil forced himself to meet the other's face. He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to prove myself for once, okay? Look, I'm not you. I'm not athletic or talented or popular. I'm not particularly good at...well, anything, really. I'm just me. And so when I saw the casting call, I thought, 'Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I do have some sort of untapped skill that even I don't know about.' So I tried, and now I know that I don't. And--" His voice squeaked, and he took a minute to find it again. "And now you know it, too."

"So you're ashamed," Roman clarified, his voice full of patient understanding. "And that's why you broke up with me?"

Virgil nodded and crossed his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he turned away again. Roman stepped forward and cupped Virgil's face in his hands. Virgil tried to look away again, but Roman persisted.

"Virgil, you are--hey, look at me. You are amazingly intelligent, and a ton of fun to be around. You have a really big heart, and beyond that you're one of the most self-aware people I've ever met. So if the reason you broke up with me is that you think you're not good enough...please reconsider."

Virgil looked back at Roman one last time as the tears finally fell. He saw, in the other's gentle sincerity, the person who had stuck by him for the past eighteen months. Who'd seen him cry when his dog died and patched him up when he'd wiped out snowboarding and somehow never made fun of him for anything.

But the guy's argument was garbage. There was nothing he'd listed that he couldn't just find in someone else who was more competent. Someone who could actually do stuff with him. And, above all else, someone who wasn't a crybaby.

And with that, Virgil wiped his eyes. He pulled back, and his briefly softened face returned to a scowl.

"Get off my turf."


End file.
